Words of identity
by RedHatMeg
Summary: How real national anthem should sound like? What kinds of words it should contain? What kind of melody it should have? Should it be sad? Or maybe energetic?


**This idea was hounting me for months! Reading each anthem, imagine the country, which it comes from, singing it with grace.**

**Words of identity**

How real national anthem should sound like? What kind of words it should contain? What kind of melody it should have? Should it be sad? Or maybe energetic?

_Aux armes, citoyens,_  
_Formez vos bataillons !_  
_Marchons ! Marchons !_  
_Qu'un sang impur_  
_Abreuve nos sillons.[1]_

National anthem is a song of the nation. Few accords of it should make us think about our country. Our pride.

_O! say can you see by the dawn's early light,_  
_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,_  
_Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,_  
_O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming.[2]_

It should bring on mind our victories and failures.

_Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski,  
Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.  
Za twoim przewodem  
Złączym się z narodem.[3]_

Our joy…

_Rossija – swiaszczennaja nasza dierżawa,_  
_Rossija – lubimaja nasza strana._  
_Moguczaja wola, wielikaja sława –_  
_Twojo dostojanje na wsie wriemiena![4]_

…And our pain that holds also our hope.

_When will we see_  
_Your like again,_  
_That fought and died for,_  
_Your wee bit Hill and Glen,_  
_And stood against him,_  
_Proud Edward's Army,_  
_And sent him homeward,_  
_ae think again.[5]_

Our heritage…

_Fratelli d'Italia,_  
_l'Italia s'è desta,_  
_dell'elmo di Scipio_  
_s'è cinta la testa._  
_Dov'è la Vittoria?_  
_Le porga la chioma,_  
_ché schiava di Roma_  
_Iddio la creò.[6]_

It should reminds us what unites us.

_God save our gracious Queen,_  
_Long live our noble Queen,_  
_God save the Queen:_  
_Send her victorious,_  
_Happy and glorious,_  
_Long to reign over us:_  
_God save the Queen...[7]_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_Für das deutsche Vaterland!_  
_Danach lasst uns alle streben,_  
_Brüderlich mit Herz und Hand!_  
_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_Sind des Glückes Unterpfand:_  
_Blüh im Glanze dieses Glückes,_  
_Blühe, deutsches Vaterland![8]_

It should remind us of our land, no matter if it's filled with green fields…

_Shche ne vmerla Ukrayina, ni slava, ni volya,_  
_Shche nam, brattia ukrayintsi, usmikhnet'sia dolia._  
_Z-hynut' nashi vorozhen'ky, yak rosa na sontsi,_  
_Zapanuyem i my, brattia, u svoyiy storontsi.[9]_

…if it's settled at Mediterranean Sea…

_Se gnorizo apo tin kopsi__tou_

_spathiou tin tromeri,_

_se gnorízo apo tin opsi,_

_pou me via metrai tin gi.[10]_

…or is it a land of snow.

_Du gamla, du fria, du fjällhöga Nord,  
Du tysta, du glädjerika sköna!  
Jag hälsar dig, vänaste land uppå jord,  
Din sol, din himmel, dina ängder gröna.  
__Din sol, din himmel, dina ängder gröna.[11]_

Lands received after long time of non-existence…

_Mu isamaa, mu őnn ja rőőm,  
Kui kaunis oled sa!  
Ei leia mina iial teal  
See suure laia ilma peal,  
Mis mul nii armas oleks ka  
Kui sa mu isamaa![12]_

…and those which still remain the same.

_O Canada!  
Our home and native land!  
True patriot love in all thy sons command._

_With glowing hearts we see thee rise,_  
_The True North strong and free!_

_From far and wide,_  
_O Canada, we stand on guard for thee._

_God keep our land glorious and free!_  
_O Canada, we stand on guard for thee._  
_[13]_

It might be an energetic march…

_Gloria, gloria, corona de la Patria,_  
_soberana luz_  
_que es oro en tu pendón.[14]_

… or peaceful melody that help reflections.

_Kimi ga yo wa_  
_Chiyo ni_  
_Yachiyo ni[14]_

But beside of all other things, it should contains our identity. Because national anthem is one of those things that reminds us, who we are.

* * *

Here's the countries those anthems belong:

[1] France (_La marseillaise)_.

[2] USA (_Star-sprangled banner_).

[3] Poland (_Mazurek Dąbrowskiego_).

[4] Russia (_Gosudarstwiennyj gimn Rossijskoj Fiedieracyi)_.

[5] Scotland (_Flowers of Scotland_).

[6] Italy (_Fratelli d'Italia_).

[7] England (_God save the queen_).

[8] Germany (_Das Lied der Deutschen_).

[9] Ukraine (_Szcze ne wmerła Ukrajina)_.

[10] Greece (_Imnos eis tin Eleftherian)_.

[11] Sweden (_Du gamla, Du fria)_.

[12] Estonia (_Mu Isamaa_).

[13] Canada (_O, Canada;_ English version).

[14] Spain (_March Real_).

[15] Japan (_Kimagayo_).


End file.
